


kishi kaisei

by angryjane



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Breakfast, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Iron Family, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is alive, actually i wrote one of these about him dying whoops lmao, u can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: plot? don't know her.seriously this is just fluff





	1. rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> plot? don't know her.
> 
> seriously this is just fluff

“Morgan, no.” Peter reached over her head and snatched the spatula from her, “They aren’t ready to be flipped,  silly. It’s  been,” He glanced at the clock, “Like thirty seconds.” 

“But I wanna bring them to Daddy!”

“I know, but you have to wait until they’re cooked! Otherwise we’ll just be feeding him  _ slime _ . Do you  wanna  feed him slime?” Peter asked, picking her up and  depositing  her on a nearby barstool, far from the stove and their pancakes. 

Morgan giggled, sticking her tongue out in disgust, “No! That's icky.”

Peter nodded sagely at her. “It is. The ickiest.” The wise  expression  fell away into a smirk, “Hey, Itsy Bitsy,  wanna  go check if Mr. Dad’s still asleep?”

Morgan saluted, a quirk she’d picked up from Peter. “Yes, captain!”

“Remember, we want to  surprise  him, so you  gotta  be quiet. Tip-toe, like this,” He tip-toed to the door and peeked his head around dramatically. “Can you do that, Cadet?”

Morgan giggled, hopping off her stool to dash out the door, feet hammering loudly despite Peter’s orders. He sighed, grinning, and turned back to the pancakes, flipping them over one by one. 

“Morning,” Came a gruff voice as Happy shuffled in, looking sleepy in his fuzzy bathrobe and bunny slippers—the very ones Morgan had gifted him for Father’s Day— and grabbing a cup from the  cupboard . “Where’s the little Munchkin?”

“Off to bother Tony. I told her to be quiet, but,” He snorted, “That’s never going to happen.”

As is on cue, a crash sounded from somewhere down the hall. Happy raised an eyebrow at Peter and called, “Morgan, what was that?”

“I’m okay! I was just trying to do flips like Peter!” She came running back in, hair flying behind her as she smashed into Peter’s legs, laughing. She turned her face up towards him, resting her chin on his stomach and smiling at him as she told him, “Daddy’s awake. He said he’ll be down here in a  minute .”

“Then we better hurry, huh?” Peter huffed, turning back to the stovetop. “Do you  wanna  put the sprinkles in, or should I?”

“I wanna do it!” 

“How about, just this once, we skip the sprinkles?” Happy suggested over his coffee, now sitting on one of the barstools. 

Both Peter and Morgan looked affronted at that, “No!” Peter gasped dramatically.

“Uncle Happy, the sprinkles are the most important part!”

“Gosh, Hap,” Tony said as he sauntered in, “I thought you were better than that.” 

“Daddy! You can’t come in yet!” Morgan shouted frantically, rushing at him and throwing her little body into his pajama bottoms. “It’s a surprise!”

“I’m surprised, Maguna,” Tony assured her, “But I need coffee, sweetheart.”

“No! You can’t see the pancakes! Then you’ll know we made them for you!” She pleaded, pouting at her father, “Peter! Hide them!”

“On it, Cadet.” Peter replied, sliding the finished pancakes off the pan and onto a plate. “This way,” He stage-whispered, leaning down and gesturing to Morgan to come over. She glanced up at her dad, who looked away and  whistled.  Happy snorted, heading out of the room to get dressed. Morgan tip-toed over to her big brother. 

“Let’s go this way,” Peter directed her, pushing her gently towards the other side of the kitchen and out into the living room, plate of pancakes in hand. She nodded and resolutely followed him. From there, they circled around to the entrance to the kitchen, coming in behind Tony, who was making coffee. 

Morgan tugged on Peter’s t-shirt, and he nodded. She giggled, and yelled out, “Surprise!”

Tony made a show of turning around, spitting a little bit of coffee out in his mock-surprise, spraying Morgan, who just laughed harder.

“Daddy! Icky!” 

“Yeah, Mr. Stark! You're icky!” Peter chided, grinning. Tony rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

“Yeah, Tones.”  Rhodey  hobbled in, his voice accompanied by the soft whirring of his leg, “Icky.”

“What!” Tony huffed, “First my own children gang up on me, then my best friend too?” Tony put a hand to his chest, dropping onto a stool in defeat, “Blasphemy! Betrayal!”

“I hate to do this to you Tones, but Morgan’s right.”  Rhodey  said solemnly. Tony stuck his tongue out at him, taking the plate of pancakes from Peter.

“Mm, I can’t wait to eat all these sprinkle-pancakes  _ all by myself. _ ”

“No, Daddy!” Morgan gasped, climbing up onto the barstool beside him. “Share!”

“I didn’t hear a please there, Missy.” 

“Please, Daddy!”

Tony shook his head at her, turning his nose up, “You called me icky. Therefore, you get no pancakes.”

“No! I’m telling Mommy!” And then she was rushing out through the door, feet stomping on the wood flooring.

“Don’t wake your mother up, Maguna.” Tony called after her, but it was no use. ‘Pepper’s going to be pissed she didn’t get to sleep in. I read somewhere,” He shoved a bite of pancakes in his mouth before continues, “That pregnant women need more sleep. Did you know that?”

“It makes sense,” Peter commented, “And I bet Pepper needs more sleep because she basically has three kids, if you count you.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

Rhodey  snickered, cutting in, “The kid has a point, Tones. You are the most obnoxious of the bunch.”

“I’ll say.” Pepper came storming in, looking put together in her nightgown and slippers as she glared at her husband, “What’s this about you not sharing pancakes?”

Rhodey  snorted, making his way out of the room with his coffee, “Good luck, man. You  really  did it now.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but he was smiling again. He always was, these days. 


	2. strongest avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm here

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, cadet, are you ready?”

Morgan  nodded, serious  expression on her face.

“Are you prepared to face any challenges you  will face ?”

Another nod.

“Do you know your lines?”

“Yes, Petey. Let’s  _ go _  already!” She huffed, rolling her eyes in a way that made her look more like her mother than Peter’d ever seen.

“Here we go.” He gave her a grave look. “See you on the other side, soldier.” 

Morgan giggled and pushed the door to the conference room as quietly as she could. Peter had been tasked with babysitting her all day while the Avengers discussed “important matters”, and he was going to exploit that to his benefit as best he could.

Morgan tiptoed into room, trying to cover a giggle with her hand. The Avengers noticed her immediately, exchanging looks over the table. 

Tony coughed. “As I was saying,” He said loudly, pointedly looking away from where his daughter was sneaking up behind Wanda, who was looking at the table with a small smile, “We have to figure out the best way to guard the juice pops.”

Cap nodded solemnly, “You’re right, we do. I suggest we do an extraction mission.”

Clint grinned. “But Cap, whoever would go? It’s too dangerous.”

“We’ll need a brave soldier, a strong one.”

“I’ll go.” Wanda piped up, making to stand up.

“No, no, Wanda, I’ll go,” Came from Clint.

“Nonsense, I’ll go.” Nat glared up at them, but there was no venom in it.  She stood.

“Wait, wait, Auntie Nat!” Morgan stuck her head out from behind  Wanda’s chair. “Take me with you!”

Natasha pretended to hesitate, “...It’s dangerous, Morgan.” 

Cap put a fist against his mouth, holding back a laugh.

“I can do it, Auntie!” Morgan was adamant, looking up with pleading eyes. “I remember everything you taught me!”

“... _ Everything?”  _ Nat asked in a stage whisper, crouching in front of her niece and leaning in conspiritorily.

“Everything.” Morgan said eagerly, nodding. “I even remember the-”

“What in the name of Sam Hill is going on in here?” 

“Fury.” Clint grunted, still smiling. 

“Barton.” Fury returned, then looked over to Morgan, who was hiding behind Nat.

“Cadet, come here.”

Morgan crept over silently. 

“I have a very important mission for you. Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now, I’m going to need you to come with me. There are juice pops on the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join the [disaster discord](https://discord.gg/eAetgQg)


	3. beach day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jin!!!!! uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu babe

****

 

“That’s cheating!” Clint was pouting at Wanda, who stuck her tongue out.

“Is not.” She replied simply,  and Nat nodded in agreement. 

“Is so!” Clint shot back, hands on his hips, “Rhodey, back me up on this.”

Rhodey sighed, smoothing a hand across his forehead. “Wanda, you can’t use telekinesis in a volleyball match.”

“I don’t see why not. Clint is using his aim, and Nat her strength. Why can’t I use my mind?”

Rhodey opened his mouth to counter, but Thor piped up from beside him. “I agree with the witch, soldier.”

“But it’s cheating!” Clint whined, and Natasha harrumphed, inspecting her nails. Clint shot her a glare. “What was that, Nat?”

“Nothing, Bird Brains. Although,” She tilted her head to one side in mock thought, “I was thinking… perhaps you’re just pissed that your losing to a team of girls?”

Rhodey sighed, walking off their makeshift court to sit with Pepper in the  sand while Clint sputtered.

“Of course that’s not it!” Thor said good-naturedly, “Women are the most powerful creatures of all.”

Shuri nodded from across the net. “All women are queens.” 

“If she breathes, she’s a thot!” Peter shouted from inside his sandcastle, and Morgan giggled. The two of them had spent all morning on it, stopping only for juice pops and watermelon. It was as tall as Thor by now, and was explicitly kids-only, with the exception of Natasha.

“God, I love you, Pete.” Shuri laughed, and he shot her a peace sign before disappearing back into his castle.

“It’s still cheating!” Clint butt in, and Wanda rolled her eyes.

“We won anyway.”

“No! No, you didn’t, because you cheated!” 

Shuri huffed. “Even without Wanda’s powers, we three scored twice what you guys did.”

“I demand a rematch!” Clint cried, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

“Now, now, Clint” Thor reasoned, “The women won fair and square.” He turned to the opposing team, “Well done, ladies! I commend your performance!” he clapped his hands delightedly and bowed respectfully.

“Thank you, Thor.” Natasha smiled, then levelled a Look at Clint. “See, he know how not to be a sore loser.”

“I’m not a sore loser-“

“The jig’s up, dude. Pay up.” Shuri interrupted.

Clint looked affronted for a moment, before his shoulders dropped in defeat. He dug around in his pocket before dragging out a perfect sand-dollar. He handed it over to Natasha before stalking off bitterly.

“Well done, Team Strongest Avengers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the discord! we're small but mighty! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/aVvTz9


	4. it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.... it's shitty and sad. idk where it came from. oh well.

 

A long time ago, he was dying. He was alone. He was tired, he was drowning in sand and misery and guilt, and he made himself armor of metal and a persona no one could love. The media hated him, his own employees hated him, above all, he hated himself. The company he headed had taken so many lives, and there was so little he could do to fix it.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try-- he was nothing if not stubborn. 

And then there was Pepper. And Rhodey, and the team, and Peter. He’d spent so long alone, isolated, and then they each made their way into his life. Pepper wouldn’t let him back on his bullshit, Rhodey kept him afloat in the worst of times, the team made him better. And Peter made him  _ want _ to be better, so Peter could look up to him. 

His old self would have spit if he’d seen him now, broken and dying out front of a shattered building, a shattered life held together with superglue and nanobots. 

Pepper told him to rest. She’d always wanted him to rest, she’d always worried about him. 

Peter was broken. Peter was absolutely destroyed, and it was Tony’s fault. 

He wondered if Morgan would remember him. Not how the media talked about him, a monster and a hero, but how he wanted Morgan to think of him: a sappy idiot who couldn’t deny her juice pops and built her a set of armor before she was even born. 

Pepper would take over the company, and down the road, it’d go to Peter. He didn’t know that, of course, but Tony and Pepper agreed: it was the right thing to do. The kid was the strongest, smartest person Tony’d ever met; sometimes he wondered what would have happened if they’d never met, if he hadn’t recruited him for Germany, if he hadn’t taken him under his wing, made him a suit, brought him onto the team, albeit unofficially. 

And now, watching through his last breaths, Tony couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. Peter was crying, head pressed to his chest, and Tony hardly regretted taking Peter under his care. If anything, he regretted leaving him, and nothing else. 

It was okay, though; he made eye contact with Strange across the clearing. The man nodded.

This was how it had to be. This was how the others lived. This was how Spiderman becomes the future of the Avengers, this was how Morgan got to grow up with a mommy and a kickass older brother, this was how the Avengers initiative lives on and how the world stays safe. 

Cap looks heartbroken, even more so than the others, and if he were in better shape tony might even laugh. But breathing was getting harder and harder by the breath, and his ribs were poking in ways they shouldn’t, and his throat felt like it was scratched raw. 

At the same time, though: peace. Contentment. The guilt eases, the pain is secondary. 

He did it. He did well, he did good, he can rest, Pepper is telling him. He always listens to Pepper. 

Peter is crying, and Stephen is grimacing, and Pepper is easing him back and Rhodey watches and Cap is there and the whole team sweeps low in respect and it’s all too much and it’s over.

It’s over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join the discord?](https://discord.gg/eAetgQg)


	5. rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm idk

_ “You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, and yet I don’t regret a moment of it.” _

 

This was the ritual: Peter would come arrive at the tower at 4:30 or so, collapse on the couch, and grumble until tony brought him ice cream. Then he’d talk animatedly about his day for an hour or so, flailing his spoon around in his mentor’s face and flinging spittle around in the process. 

(“And then Betty said to Sally-”

“Wait, which one’s Betty again?”

“The blond one.”

“Oh, right. Go on.”

“-So then Betty says, ‘And I oop-’”)

“I’m boooooored,” Peter will gripe after a while, when all his tea is spilled and his ice cream eaten, and Tony will pretend to be annoyed with this “absolute child,” as he’ll put it, but will let the boy drag him off to the lab, high on sugar and bouncing like a puppy, all the while going on about some experiment or other. 

That’s how the rest of the evening often passes, the two of them in the lab, blowing shit up and putting out fires until Pepper comes to tell them they have to eat. 

(“Real food, Peter. Ice cream is not real food.”

“Gasp! You take that back.”

And from Tony: “Did you just day ‘gasp’?”)

(And when Peter inevitably tries to sneak off to the lab halfway through dinner: “What kind of role model are you for your little sister, Peter? Eat your fucking vegetables.”)

And then more lab, more blowing shit up, more putting out fires and falling asleep on important equations, or the alternative: they’ll end up back on the couch, and Morgan will pick the movie, and Peter will agree with her because he always agrees with her, and that’s how they end up watching Brave for the one hundred and sixth time since the routine began.

Pepper always hogs the blanket, and Morgan always hogs Peter. 

When Pepper’s asleep, her head in his lap, and Morgan is dozing against Peter’s chest, snoring lightly, Tony and Peter make eye contact in the dark, the credits flickering blue light over their faces. 

“I like this.” Peter whispers. 

He doesn’t have to say what this is; Tony likes this too.

“Yeah.” Is all he says, and the smile Peter gives him is the arc reactor in his chest. 

“You look tired.” 

“I’m not.” Tony sounds like a kid but he doesn’t care.

“You can rest, you know. It’ll be fine.”

“I know.” And Peter’s grinning still, but it’s softer, moe knowing; he gets it from Pepper. They spent too much time together. “You’re a little shit, you know that? Stop looking at me like that, kid.”

“Like what?”

“You know like what!”

“Shh, you’re gonna wake the girls up! You know how Pepper gets when she’s woken up…. It’s scary.”

“Agreed.” 

And then they’re quiet, but Peter’s still smiling, leaning his head down on Tony’s shoulder, careful not to wake the sleeping child in his lap, and Tony has never felt so at peace in all his life.

The credits fade away and the screen goes to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join us.](https://discord.gg/V3REFVN)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm thoughts on this?
> 
> and also, i think i might write more? it's big fluff hours, so stay tuned. if there's more, it'll be added as chapters to this fic
> 
> have a lovely day and eat some cake!!!!!
> 
> OH and come join the disaster discord: https://discord.gg/vSWEE9S   
> uwu uwu it's fun!!!!!


End file.
